Pokemon Indigo Menus
Here, I will introduce to you the Menus on Pokemon Indigo, tell me if I wrong, I just started playing this game a week, I love to help people, enjoy! My Zone On there, you can see some information devided into boxes : *Your ID Name (such as : Trainer ID : #49000 is an example, it is just for things like referring or the number. **Username : This is your username that you use to Login and add friends **Membership : Usually it's Normal, but if you can pay some real money to be Premium and get advantages with pressing the button "Be a Gold Member" on the bottom of this information box. **IC$ : This is your money, it's start with 20000n here : "Update Profil **EXP : This is your Experience information, it will be updated every 48 hours **There are two button link down here for changing your appearance and information, and "Be a Gold Member" to be Premium Membership *Gym Badges : You can see badges that you got after defeating the Johto,Kanto, and Hoenn gym leaders. *Your Items : You can see your items here such as, TMs, Poke Balls, Stones, and other thing that you bought on Poke Shop For more Information *(Your Username) Battle Team : You can see and change your battle team, you can also forget attacks, evolve, add attacks with TMs *Private Message : You can see your message here, from the Administrator or Your Friends *Pokemon Indigo News : Newest News about Pokemon Indigo World Maps The are 4 region of those maps : *Indigo World **Route 101 : Route 101 is the best way to start catching some general Bug Pokemon. **Underwater Zone :Looking for the strongest Water,Ghost and some Ground typer Pokemon **Artisan Cave : Mostly ground and ghost Pokémon. **Route 117 : Normal and bug types. **Route 113 : This route has some ghost and flying Pokémon. **Slateport City : This is a map with high level and psychic type Pokemon. Recommended just for advanced trainers. **Lilycove City : A wide variety of Pokémon and levels. **Route 119 : Moving ahead into the Indigo adventure, over the Route 119 you will find new and exotic Pokemon! **Route 120 : Go ahead with your training because you´re closer to the first Gym Leader! *Hoenn Leaders **Rustboro City Gym : Get ready for Gym Leader Roxanne! **Dewford Town Gym : Get ready for Gym Leader Brawly **Mauville City Gym : Get ready for Gym Leader Wattson **Lavaridge Town Gym : Get ready for Gym Leader Flannery! **Petalburg City Gym : Get ready for Gym Leader Norman! **Fortree City Gym : Get ready for Gym Leader Winona! **Mossdeep City Gym : Get ready for Gym Leaders Liza and Tate! **Sootopolis City Gym : Get ready for Gym Leader Wallace! *Elite 4 **Elite Four - Sidney : Get ready for Elite Four Sidney! **Elite Four - Phoebe : Get ready for Elite Four Phoebe! **Elite Four - Garcia : Get ready for Elite Four Garcia! **Elite Four - Drake : Get ready for Elite Four Drake! **League Champion - Steven : Get ready for League Champion Steven! *Indigo Leaders **Pewter City : Get ready for Leader Brock! **Cerulean City : Get Ready for Misty! **Vermillion City : Get ready for Leader Lt. Surge! **Celadon City : Get ready for Leader Erika! **Saffron City : Get ready for Leader Sabrina! **Fuchsia City : Get ready for Leader Koga **Cinnabar Island : Get ready for Leader Blaine! **Viridian City : Get ready for Giovanni! *Johto Leaders *Violet City : Get ready for leader Falkner! *Azalea Town : Get ready for leader Bugsy! *Goldenrod City : Get ready for leader Whitney! *Ecruteak City : Get ready for leader Morty! *Cianwood City : Get ready for leader Chuck! *Olivine City : Get ready for leader Jasmine! *Mahogany Town : Get ready for leader Pryce! *Blackthorn City : Get ready for leader Clair! Shop, Center & More *'Poké Shop' : You can buy TMs, Stones, PokéBalls, Potion here *'Pokémon Center' : Full heal your Pokémon if get hurt *'Indigo Bank' : Do you have a limited budget and need some help of your rich friend? then ask him or her to transfer you IndigoCoins! We're managing all our money with Chanseys, so be sure that your money is on the best hands. But we're not working for free!, so we'll apply you a 15% commision fee in all your transactions. For instance: IC$100.- -> Bank fee (15%) = IC$15.- -> Your friend gets = IC$85.- But not anyone can transfer money. To prevent frauds you must have at least 2500 EXP points if you want to send money. By the way, there's no EXP requirements for those users whom receive money. *'Trainer's Ranking' : You can see your ranking here with thousands of worldwide player *'Pokémon Trade Center' : Welcome to the Indigo Pokémon Trade Center! If you want to add your Pokémon to the Trade Center, just go to Setup Team and in the whole Pokémon list, open the details box of the Pokémon you want to trade and search for the link. Repeat the same process if you want to remove any of your Pokémon from the Trade Center. You need at least to put any of your Pokémon on the Trade Center.] *'Adoption Center' : Welcome to the Adoption Center! If you were looking for a special Pokémon you can adopt one here and train it. You can only adopt Pokémon available along all Indigo maps. All Pokemon are at level 15. *'Pokemon Locator' : This tool will help you find the Pokemon you're looking for easily. Please note that you may not be allowed to enter in some Maps - if you don't have enough badges - or Rooms - if you need to insert a password and you don't have it. You can define your search by Pokemon name or number. Rooms It's a map made by player, you can decide by yourself what Pokemon will be in your room; it costs 40000 IC to make a room, your room final price may vary depending your customized Pokemon list and other factors.Most Pokemon are available to be added, but there are some that can't be added in rooms. Logout When you want to stop playing the game and do something else. You can''' l'''ogout then do it. It is the same as sign out